thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Bray
Series 1 Bray, a loner hoping for peace in the new world created in the aftermath of the virus, holds heavy secrets on his shoulders. He first comes across the then unnamed Mallrats when he brings the heavily pregnant Trudy to the Mall. At first the tribe think of him as a loner, someone who skulks about the city and isn’t trustworthy to help them survive. When Lex kills Zoot in the mall, it comes out that Bray was his older brother, which the rest of the tribe finds hard to accept at first; eventually they come to know Bray as a strong, competent leader. He’s also something of a ladies man, having had a relationship of some scale or other with: Trudy, Amber, Ebony, Moon, Salene,and Danni. However his heart truly belonged to Amber and after a rocky start the two managed to get their act together. But it was short lived, when an explosion on Eagle Mountain takes Amber away from him at the beginning of series two. Bray struggles with his grief, at first abandoning his tribe but knowing Amber would want him to protect and lead them he goes back to them. Series 2 After returning to the city, he comes across Danni and after some time, the two start a relationship. Together with Danni, they used their possession of the antidote to effectively stabilize the entire City, to create a Bill of Rights which would keep everyone safe, and to start a tribal marketplace where fair trading could peacefully take place. However this was another short-lived relationship, when The Chosen attack, Danni is taken and is assumed dead. Series 3 After an attack against The Chosen goes drastically awry, Lex and Bray are left for dead on the beach in a dune buggy accident. They however receive help from Ebony and along with Dal, are taken to a camp used by the Gaians (also known as the Ecos or the Eco tribe) where he finds Amber is alive and well, having lived the past year or so with the Eco people. Eventually the two once more are able to rekindle their love for each other and Amber becomes pregnant with Bray's child. Bray never leaves Ambers side as long as he can help it. But fate steps in once more and at the end of series three the two are banished from the city by Ebony. Series 4 At the beginning of series four as Amber goes into labour, Bray is by her side helping her in labour but when The Technos arrive Bray goes missing. Brays whereabouts are still unknown. Series 5 After the Mallrats defeat Ram, Amber inquires about where Bray was taken. She is heartbroken to discover that he was "deleted." Presumably meaning he has been killed, Amber moves on. However, it's revealed at the end of the series that Bray is still alive when KC, who is still a prisoner, comes across Alice, and says he was with Bray just days prior. A New World Bray is prisoner to a woman named Eloise, an apparant follower of Zoot, who is conducting Reality Space experiments on him. He escapes and comes across Emma and her two younger siblings. Eventually, he is reunited with Amber and the other Mallrats while they are evacuating the Jzhao Li. He meets baby Bray for the first time, and presumably resumes leadership of the Mallrats, possibly along with Amber and Jay. Biography Pre-Tribe It is a warm and sunny day. Everything seems perfect. The school is buzzing with talk of a romance that has blossomed between two popular pupils - Bray and Trudy. Bray is a year older than Trudy, but they are in love and both couldn't be happier at the way things are going. But there are some things that look like changing Bray and Trudy's happiness - the "virus" is spreading and Bray's parents are not well. And Bray's younger brother, Martin, has a crush on Trudy - and is jealous of Trudy and Bray's love. This is all Pre-Tribe - the storyline that took place "before the virus". There are many backstory elements in Tribe Series 2 that look at how Bray, Ebony, Zoot, Trudy, Ryan and Lex all lived before society changed into the world of the Tribes. In this article, we have spoken with Dwayne Cameron (BRAY) and Daniel James (ZOOT) about filming their backstory scenes in Tribe Series 2. Look into the past - what do you see? Let's go back to October 1999. Tribe Series 2 had started production the previous month and all the main cast were filming scenes in Series 2 involving some new characters - Danni, Alice, Ellie - and some new "bad" characters - the Guardian, and his Tribe called The Chosen. Fans who have seen beyond episode 8 of Tribe Series 1 will know what the destiny of Zoot is and what happens to him. But in October 1999, Daniel James (ZOOT) was back at the Cloud 9 production centre and was reading scripts and learning lines. This is because Daniel was going to film his character Zoot (who was called Martin before the virus) - and more than that, show how "Martin" became "Zoot", and how the Locos and their philosophy of "Power and Chaos!" was born. "It was a weird and challenging experience," says Daniel James, "because first of all, when we did the flashback scenes it had been a while since I had played Zoot. But the opportunity to play the transformation from Martin to Zoot was fantastic". Dwayne Cameron (BRAY), Meryl Cassie (EBONY) and Antonia Prebble (TRUDY) were still portraying their regular characters in the series - did it feel weird, fun, challenging to all of a sudden play their characters in a different way? ... "The experience was all of the above," says Dwayne Cameron. "Basically, you go in focused on your character, the situation they are in and the surrounding people/characters in the scene. The only real difference in this future is the priorities like food and shelter, etcetera - not TV, phone calls and shopping". Did you have to act differently to take account of the playing the same character, but younger and in different circumstances? "Well, it wasn't so much the fact that the character was younger, but Martin is virtually a completely different person to Zoot," says Daniel James, "so, yes, I did have to act differently, because Martin is much more innocent and definitely less streetwise than Zoot is". And for Bray? "I played him a lot more innocent and untouched." says Dwayne Cameron. "I played him wise still, but more like the average teenager of today. He was worldly - but more like a lot of teenagers, in a little bubble". What was it like wearing different clothes and having a different "look" for the character? "It was actually really cool," says Dwayne Cameron, "being the same character to an extent and wearing a totally different costume for a totally different reason". "It was a little strange," says Daniel James, "but it didn't take too long to get used to". How did it feel acting with others when their characters were younger too? Was there a different relationship on-screen, for example, between Bray and Trudy or Ebony and Martin/Zoot? "It was still normal filming except the characters were all a little different, a little bit more innocent," says Dwayne Cameron. "It was really good to have a change like that with different sets, different costumes, different storylines, the change was great". For Daniel James, "playing Martin alongside Bray, Ebony and Trudy was fantastic and definitely different to normal filming". Did you feel that you "got to know" and understand your character more by seeing their origins and how they "grew up"? "It gave me a great sense of depth for the character," says Daniel James, "as knowing a person's past makes understanding their behavior that much easier". "Definitely," agrees Dwayne Cameron, "but I figured that before I even did it. The good thing was that you could create exactly how this person was before the virus struck and killed all their parents and relatives". After finishing the backstory scenes, was it weird going back to playing the character as "normal" again? "Yes, it was weird," says Dwayne Cameron, "and interesting. You had such a better insight into who your character was". And has Daniel James played Zoot again in more scenes after completing the backstory scenes? Leaving for the city leaving for the City.]]Bray was taking care of Trudy in her home during her pregnancy. One day, he arrived at Trudy's home with news of the Roosters closing in on them. He told her they had to leave for sector 10 of the city and managed to convince her, even though she was reluctant at first, due to her fear of the Locos. They traveled through the countryside and by the shore, and ended up in the city after a day's walk. There, Bray left Trudy by a tunnel while he went to scout around for a safe place.Series 1 Episode 1 Bray's Walk About After Amber and Trudy were kidnapped, Bray tried many different ways to get them back. He even tried to set up an ambush for the kidnapper. When this failed, he had lost all hope of getting them back and he sunk into a depressive exile. He was found by the Mozzies, who took advantage of Bray's drunken state and they threw him off a cliff and left him for dead. He was on the brink of death, until rescued by the traveling Horse Traders. One of their members, Moon, tended to his wounds and kept watch on him. She also acted as his counsellor and found out that he was running from his duties of leader. She began to fall for him, but the feelings were not the same for Bray, for his thoughts still dwelt on Amber. Once he was fully recovered, he returned to the Mall, with a renewed determination to lead his tribe to peace. Notes *In late-Series 2 to mid-Series 3, Bray strongly resembled Creed frontman, Scott Stapp. *Bray has never met Ram, Mega, Mouse, Charlie, Hawk, Patch, or Dee. *It's possible Bray met, saw, or at the very least knew of Java and Siva, given they were Locos at one time. *Dwayne Cameron, Bray's actor, would appear several years later in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive as Tyzonn, the Mercury Ranger. In an interesting concidence, Beth Allen, who played Amber, would also appear as Vella, Tyzonn's love interest. They reunite after being separated in the finale. It's not known if this was intended by the producers, given their past on The Tribe, or purely concidential. *There have been rumors as to why Bray was written off the show after Series 3. One rumor is that Dwayne Cameron was growing unhappy with the way the show was being done, as well as the direction they were going in with the introduction of the Technos. After he left, he stated he never wanted to be in The Tribe again, which substanties this rumor. Another is that he was just written off the show, like other characters before him. However, in 2011, it seems Dwayne Cameron is still on good terms with Cloud 9, as he did an online chat with fans. *Until his depature after Series 3, Bray, along with Lex, had appeared in every episode of The Tribe. *In'' The New Tomorrow'', Bray is viewed as a God-like entity, while Zoot is viewed as a Satan-like one. *It would be ten years from Bray's final appearance in Series 3 to his return in The Tribe: A New World. *It's unknown if Bray would have returned in Series 6. There were rumors that Cloud 9 may have considered recasting the role. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Leaders Category:Deleted Category:Fathers Category:Season 6